Pride of the Elements (Up for Adoption)
by Redemerald6
Summary: While things go crazy on Earth, Air and Raf's spirits are transferred into new bodies. They will begin their new lives as lions, but how long will it take for the damage done to them to be repaired? How will the elementals fare without two of their own? And why the heck does Air look more like a blue tailed panther then a lion!
1. Chapter 1

Pride of the Elements

I don't own Lion King or Transformers.

Chapter 1: Rebirth.

Miko pov

I sat next to Air's bed and waited for her to move. A twitch, a murmur, heck I'd love it if she punched me at this point. Two week had passed since she passed into this "healing" coma. Fourteen very hard, very painful days have gone by. The only movements she made were the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

I buried my face in my hands and sighed. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I found Pyrus smiling gently. "June is taking Jack and Sierra home. You better go too." I sighed again and nodded. "Take care of her." I muttered sleepily as I walked by.

Raf pov

I watched as the boy and girl left and crept over to the black hair girl in the bed. She looked so peaceful… Why does that make me happy? Who was she to me? I pulled out the locket she had dropped when I told her I didn't know her. I had stared at the picture inside for hours trying to answer my questions.

I took the chair the girl had occupied moments before. "Who are you? Why does it kill me inside every time I see you like this? Why are you like this?" I question the sleeping girl. I know it's stupid, but I actually got frustrated when she didn't answer me. I watched her as she slept for a while, then closed my eyes and fell into the first sleep I had since I woke up two weeks ago.

Normal pov

The remaining two elementals entered the room just in time to watch the green and yellow streams of light flow from the hearts of the children they called brother and sister. Instead of being shocked or scared, they smiled. "About time, I hope they come home soon." murmured the water elemental as the two streams of light flowed together before vanishing.

In the pridelands.

Wasp paced in front of the cave worriedly. I first cub was being brought into the world at this moment. His dear friend, Iron hide watched him pace with a small smile. "What's taking so long?" Wasp muttered. "What if…" he never got to finish his thought, because at that moment his wife Teafa came out carrying a small, black cub with miss matched eyes. He smiled and looked in awe and wonder at the beautiful cub. His little daughter, Airia.


	2. Chapter 2

Pride of the Elements

Chapter 2: power up

Air pov

I rolled onto my back tiredly before cracking open my eyes. At the sight of the coming dawn, I shot to my feet and ran for the mouth of the cave. I crouched onto a starting position and waited. From behind me, I heard the chuckles of the rest of my pride as two more cubs came to my side and got ready.

The sun peaked over the top of the horizon and my father, laughingly called "GO!" and the three of us tore out of the cave like bats out of Hades. Amaka was on my right with her twin sister Amara on my left. We ran down from pride rock and around it five times.

Wasp pov

I watched as Air, Maka, and Mara ran out of the cave. I stood and stretched followed by the rest of the pride. I got outside as Air finished her last lap with her two best friends trailing behind her. I smiled at the speedy cubs. "You three will make excellent hunters one day." said Teafa licking Airia's ears lovingly. "Thanks, Momma. We need to go though, Maka, Mara, and I spotted some unwelcome lizards. We'll be chasing them off until lunch. I frowned a bit at this. Air was still so young, yet she acted like a full grown adult.

The girl took off again and I sighed and looked at my wife and mate. She had the same sad look. "Why is she so different? I mean, she's amazing, beautiful, smart, and strong, I love her, but she's just so…" Teafa rubbed her head under my chin "I'll talk to her tonight during the lunar eclipse. You know how she gets." I nodded as laughed as Air ran in front of us hot of the tail of a tail lizard with a look of determination on her face. "Get back her you little…" she pounced at the lizard and tumbled head over heels over the side of the rock. "Airia!" I yelled in horror as Teafa and I ran over to where she fell.

I reached the edge and backed away again in shock. Air was glowing a deep yellow and floating in the air. She looked up at me in shock and fear. Her eyes were completely yellow. "D-Daddy? What's happening?" she whimpered. I broke free of my shock and dashed forward and snatched my shivering cub out of the air.

Air pov

I was placed on the ground and the yellow glow fell away slowly. I looked up at my Daddy and Momma with fear racing up and down my being. Momma rushed to my side and pulled me close to her. "M-Momma?" I stuttered out.

No pov

Not far from the pridelands, a certain brown male cub was having a similar problem as pillars of stone shot up around himself and two friends of his to protect them from a pack wild dogs.


	3. Chapter 3

Pride of the Elements.

Chapter 3: First Encounter.

Air pov

I sat up and stared at the moon. I looked at my parents before standing and going to the mouth of the cave. "Air, what are you doing?" I turned to find my best friends Amaka and Amara. I looked down sadly "I need answers. Something is pulling me toward the north. Toward the outlands." Their eyes got wide "Are you insane!?" cried the twin sisters. I looked out again at the horizon. I glanced back at them once more. "Don't stop me." And with that I took off before they could speak.

Raf pov

I tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. I felt a nudge at my side and turned to see my Bada, Chief Bumblebee. "What's the matter, buddy? Is it what happened today?" I nodded slowly and looked outside the cave. "It wasn't natural. But, at the same time, I knew it. It was so…familiar. Like I have done it before, a long time ago." I laid my head down on front paws.

Suddenly, I felt it again. Emotion that was not my own, an unending fear for my life. I shot to my feet and out of the cave as fast as my paws could carry me.

Bumblebee pov

I watched my young cub's brown eyes turn bright green. But the color didn't stop at his irises. I spread until it completely covered his eyes. "Rafala?" I called in concern. He shot to his feet and tore off out of the cave. "RAF!" I yelled awakening half my pride. I ran out after the cub, but, as always, he was nearly impossible to keep up with. Two more cubs, my son's closet friends blazed past me and were on Raf's tail.

Algor was about to grab him when I heard it. "HELP ME! SOMEONE! HELP!" Raf rounded a bend and froze in horror. I followed his gaze. Dangling from a weak tree limb was what appeared to be a small, no, tiny, panther cub with a blue tail tip. She was trying to pull herself onto the branch away from a pack of wild dogs, like Raf had fought off earlier today.

Raf pov

I watched in shock, horror, and awe as the most beautiful creature I had ever seen fought to lift herself to safety. I growled in rage when she let out a cry of pain as one bit her back paw a little bit. I felt the fur on my back to rise and I bared my teeth.

Air pov

I dangled fearfully over a pack of hungry dogs. How did I get into this mess? Well, to be honest, the moment I set paw in the outlands I was chased. The dog were shockingly fast, not as fast as me, but while running I had twisted my front paw so I was as fast as I was on normal occasion. In a desperate attempt to get to safety I climbed up a rickety tree, but lost my footing and now here I am, dangling for my life. I tried to get up onto the branch again. Suddenly, I lost my grip and fell. As I hit the ground, a green blur leapt in front of me and a protective growl came from it. I blinked a few times and green turned brown. A handsome brown cub stood before me protectively. I blinked in shock and awe. Suddenly, something flashed before my eyes.

Flashback

I walked into the school to glares and sneers. I looked down nervously. "Everyone, this is Airiela Sanchez. Please make her feel welcome." I looked up again but not to welcoming faces…Wait, no, there was one face! A boy with spiky brown hair that defied gravity and glasses. He was smiling kindly. I smiled nervously in return as the teacher assigned me to sit by the boy. He leaned over and whispered to me "Hi, I'm Raf." I smiled "Air."


	4. Not a chapter

Not a chapter!

Hey, guys. Sorry it's taking me a long time to get my stories, but with school and life in general, I haven't had the time I would like to update all the stories. That and I just have too many stories to keep up with, so I've put the following stories up for adoption. I just hope someone will be able to finish them.

Blind Brother - Adopted.

Errick's Secret

Friends from down below

Hush, Little sister

Kaimi

Me on Shuggazoom

New Neighbors

New Servant

Not what I planed!

Phineas and Ferb's Encanted Adventure

Reality Pains

Sealed away

Tears of a Ghost Whisperer

The Test

The perfect storm

The worth of a heart

Unseen Spring

We're running from fate

When friendship fails

Where is the Connection!

the odd first year


End file.
